


Everything Stays

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, This isn't very good sorry, i guess, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Everything stays, but it still changes"-He was left behind, and it's all his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic that has been heavily influenced by the song 'Everything Stays' from Adventure Time (iamachildomfgg)

He should be happy. He should be glad he got back from America when he did. He should be grateful he was able to witness the smile that graced Konoha's face as Komi had gotten down on one knee and proposed to him.

But he wasn't.

If anything he was slightly dejected, be it from being the only single one there, or the fact that the only person who had acknowledged his presence had been from Konoha himself, it didn't matter. He had been left out.

He was left behind, and it's all his fault.

Maybe it would be different if he hadn't fled overseas immediately after graduation. Maybe if he had kept in contact with more than Konoha and Kenma, he wouldn't feel this way. If he had confessed to Bokuto, he probably wouldn't be heading home to drink away the image of that blonde girl and even blonder child.

Yet here he was, ten years later at 27, in a shitty apartment, with a failing career and the realisation that all his liquor had already been consumed.

"Well shit."

**Author's Note:**

> i love to hurt my favourite characters oh my


End file.
